Harry Potter: Next Generation
by The Alien of Pluto
Summary: A next gen story that's written horribly and isn't plausible regardless.
1. The Second Beginning

**Harry Potter**

**The Next Generation**

**Chapter 1 -The Second Beginning  
**

_August 30_

_I'm so excited; my brother's going to Hogwarts! Witch (ha ha I mean) which means that I'll get to go too, soon! I hope anyway… oh no! Here he comes! Why'd I write that (or this!) anyway? Oops!_

Ten year old Rose quickly shoved her diary under her bed and grabbed the Witches Weekly magazine, flipping to the end pages. Her brother walked in right in time to see her giggling over the stupid jokes in the magazine.

"They're here," he said and ran back down the stairs.

"Yeah!" she shouted and ran to join her brother.

"Uncle Harry! Auntie Ginny!"

She gave her relatives big hugs.

"Hiya Rose, hey Hugo" her uncle said.

She turned to Lily and she asked, "Wanna come see my new cat?"

"Sure do Rose!"

And they ran back up the stairs. At dinner that night after enjoying a nicely cooked roast (and a few stray cat hairs) Lily's second oldest brother, Albus, was given a blue party hat and a cake was brought out.

"You didn't give me a party when I started school!" complained James.

"You forget it's his birthday James?" teased his father, Harry.

"N-no, I was just uh…"

"Don't worry 'bout it," said his uncle, "I don't even know when Hermione's birthday is!"

James looked at his uncle, appalled, "But she's your wife!"

"Ron, stop teasing him," Hermione snapped.

"Well it's true!" Ron said defensively. The next morning Ginny and Hermione got everyone up at 6:30 (so everyone slept in according to Hermione) and they were out of the house by 7:00. At King's Cross Station they collected trolleys and headed for the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 where, to everyone's surprise, stood a tall, shabby muggle man smoking a cigar and looking as if he wouldn't budge even if a hurricane blew over him.

"Uh oh," exclaimed Ron and Harry at the same time.

"How we gonna get through dad?" asked Albus.

"Stand back" said Ron, throwing back his head and thrusting his chest out, he strolled over to man and said

"Excuse me sir but I am here to inspect this barrier for signs of termites and the like, so if you wouldn't mind-"

"No" grunted the man staring at a passing lady.

Ron walked back to the waiting group and started to say

"If there weren't so many muggles here-"

Hermione held up her hand.

"Shh" she whispered "not so loud. Here,"

Doing her best to hide it, Hermione flicked her wand and the man stood straight up and walked to another platform in small jerky movements. When everyone stopped staring, the group crossed through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ without being noticed.

* * *

_**Okay this is my first ever story, not necessarily just on Fanfiction either. I'm not asking for sympathy, only acknowledging/admitting that this isn't my best work; I've gotten better in three years (I think anyway). So, enjoy...or not...it's up to you... **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once across the barrier Rose and Lily bounded away to chat with some friends and James went to find Teddy Lupin. Albus looked up and saw his father rubbing his forehead and frowning. He caught his father's eye and hurried after his mother to help load their things onto the train.

"O.K. mate?" asked Ron coming up to Harry.

"S' fine, it's just, never mind." he said looking at Hermione and Ginny. Ron's eyebrows went up and, now free of muggles, he cast a familiar spell,

"_Muffliato_"

And now that everyone near was hearing a strange buzzing in their ears Harry felt safe to talk about it.

"I don't know, but as soon as I walked through the barrier my scar started to hurt!"

"B-but he's dead Harry! You killed him!" squawked Ron, his voice raising an octave.

"I know" said Harry, knowing he meant Voldemort, "that's why I don't get it!"

Ron flushed, making his red hair appear to glow.

"Not right now!" said Harry as the train's whistle blew.

Ron undid the spell and they hurried to the train to say some more good-byes and a few warnings to their kids.

"Bye!" shouted Albus, Rose and James.

Everyone on the platform was waving to their kids; a few mothers were crying and blowing kisses.

As he boarded the train Albus looked back at his parents. His mother was crying happily and his father was waving, but underneath his father's smile, Albus could see a frown.

"Why does Dad look so worried?" asked Albus.

James looked at his father and shrugged.

"Maybe he thinks the train will crash or something."

"But it won't! Will it?" squeaked Albus.

"How should I know?"

and with that James ran down the train to his friend's compartment. Albus looked along the train for an empty compartment and, when finding none, joined a brown haired girl with a ferret. Albus stared at the girl's hat. It was a funny looking thing, Albus thought, with a clutch of fabric at the top and a maple leaf near the rim. The girl noticed his staring and said

"It's called a toque, eh?" she turned to look at the ferret as she finished, grinning.

Albus looked bewildered

"A to-cay?"

"No, no! I said it's a toque! Can't you hear right?"

"Um, why did you say A then?"

The girl laughed, "I don't know, I just did. I'm Alex Neal. Oh, I'm from Canada by the way. "

The ferret watching them suddenly changed into a small boy with dark blue hair. Albus was speechless.

"I'm American" said the boy "and an Animagus of course! You British?"

Albus nodded.

"I'm Albus. What's your name?"

The boy laughed,

"Name's Erik Blair."

and the three were soon engaged in cheerful conversation as the train sped past rolling fields and light-filled valleys.

Harry paced back and forth around the room while Ron stared at the wall. Hermione and Ginny had their heads close together, whispering urgently. Harry had told them about his scar as soon as they had gotten home to Number 12, Grimauld Place.

"But what do you think it means?" Ron asked for the twentieth time.

The only responses were three grunts that clearly said they didn't know.

* * *

_** 09/10/10: Wow, um, I totally just realized Eric Blair is a real person. I didn't do that on purpose! Apparently his alias is George Orwell...I didn't know that. But I have read **_**Animal Farm_, the summer after I started writing this (grade 8)_, _so this is just a super special awesome crazy random happenstance type thing. Should I change it? Is anyone reading this to _want_ me to change it? *sigh*_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Erik, as a ferret, was sitting on Alex's shoulder as the three friends disembarked from Hogwarts Express.

"You can get off you know!"

And the next second Erik was walking beside Albus, smiling. Over their heads a lantern bobbed into view followed by a large arm attached to a giant.

"Firs-ear, me Grawp" said Grawp, beckoning to a steep trail, he led them down to the edge of a vast lake, where many little boats waited.

"In" grunted the giant and shoved the boats forward in the lake when the kids had boarded.

There they turned and sailed toward a cliff. When the boats landed at the edge of a stone pier, they were greeted by a bulgy-eyed young woman.

"I am Professor Lovegood, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. This way please."

She led them up to a large, empty hall the size of a cathedral.

"You're now in Hogwarts, so watch out for nargles." she said in a dreamy voice, "Single file into this chamber until I call you," and with that she drifted over and entered a large set of double doors.

"This is so excitin', eh?" whispered Alex.

All Albus could do was shrug his shoulders and shiver. Erik jumped suddenly as a group of ghosts floated through the wall in front of him.

"Ah! New students!" exclaimed a really fat ghost in monk's dress.

"You do realize you've said that every September for the last 387 years, don't you?" complained the ghost wearing a ruff, "It's getting on every one of my dead nerves!" At this a few students giggled nervously.

"Oh! But 'tis no laughing matter," said the ghost, "when you hear something over and over for 387 years!"

At that moment the bulgy-eyed woman stepped into the room.

"Ghosts, to your places in the Great Hall, students, follow me."

His legs feeling dead, Albus followed the teacher. She had light blue robes on to match her blonde hair and was wearing the strangest earrings Albus had ever seen. They were like little tiny radishes.

"What's she wearing?" he whispered to Alex.

"I dunno, but they're ugly!"

As she led the nervous students to the Great Hall the strange professor explained the Sorting,

"You will stand on the high table and face the other students. I'll call your name and you will sit on that stool and put on the Sorting Hat, but mind you watch for any gumpies."

"What are gum-"

"Later, stupid!" hissed another student.

Up at the high table Albus stood nervously, wondering what house he'd be in. Now that he was actually here all his old fears about being in Slytherin returned. He nearly jumped out of his robes, which he'd changed into on train when his name was called

"Potter, Albus."

As the Hat slipped over his ears he lost sight of his brother sitting at the Gryffindor table. Instead he heard a faint cough and whispering,

'Hmm. Not as difficult as your father and brother, you'll be in RAVENCLAW!'

Feeling ever-so slightly disappointed, Albus ran to join the Ravenclaw table but to his sheer delight, saw Erik Blair and soon Alex Neal followed him. The last two students, twins it seemed,

"Marvin and Bella Tromedlov," had just sat down at the Slytherin table when a woman, seated at the centre of the high table stood up with her arms spread wide.

"A very big welcome to all staff and students here" she cried, "I am Professor McGonagall. New students note that the forest in the grounds is strictly forbidden. Older students would do well to remember this too. Now enjoy your meal!"

Albus looked down at the golden plates and goblets which were now piled high with all sorts of delicious foods. Plates full of Shepard's Pies, roast boars, roast lambs, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, corn on cobs, salads, boiled carrots, baked beans, kidney pies, chicken pot pies and fish dishes were scattered all over the five tables along with goblets of pumpkin juice, water, grape and apple juices and Green Tea. When everyone had eaten, every last crumb vanished from the tables to be replaced by the desserts. The desserts, thought Albus, were even better than the main meal had been! There were bowls of every kind of ice-cream imaginable (indeed it was Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Ice Cream for he had expanded his supply), there were mountains of mini-cheesecakes, fruits, and muffins, apple pies, blueberry pies, lemon meringue pies, chocolate pies, and many kinds of cookies, chips, and crisps. Again, when everyone had finished, all traces of the meal disappeared from the tables. The woman stood up again,

"Now we're all fed and our thirsts quenched, we can head up to our nice warm beds. Prefects, please escort the first years to their respected dormitories."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Snuggled into the blankets of his four poster bed, it took all five of his room-mates to wake him up.

"Wha'? Wha's'matter?"

"Time to get up Al. We're going to be late!"

It was Erik. Groaning, Albus got dressed and headed to the Great Hall where, Erik explained, breakfast was laid out already. He was halfway through his bacon and toast when two Slytherin first years approached him.

"You're the son of Harry Potter are you not?" demanded the girl, for it was the Tromedlov twins.

"Uh, ya, why?" replied a befuddled Albus.

"Oh. Just checking. Come brother!" and away she strutted.

"S-sorry about h-her" stuttered the other twin, "H-hi. I'm Marvin."

"I'm Albus and this is Erik and Alex" Albus said gesturing to his two friends.

They both smiled and waved.

"Is she always so mean to you?" questioned Alex, Marvin nodded.

"Uh, I got to go" he said and ran to his waiting sister. They saw her threaten to hit him, heard her say,

"You are one minute late brother!"and saw him cowering before her.

After breakfast the first years were given timetables and brief instructions and rules they were to follow at the school. After they had memorized the rules and studied their timetables for half of an hour, the same dreamy voiced teacher from the night before led them through the school to each of the classrooms the first years would use, all the while explaining that although the rooms may change around a bit, they remained on the same floor. By the time the 'tour of the first grade rooms' was finished it was lunch time. After a lunch of Chicken and Vegetable Soups, the first years had the rest of the day off to further explore the castle (without disturbing any classes), write letters to family, read, or just lay out on the lawn. Which is just what Albus, Erik and, Alex did. While Erik the ferret was scampering up trees chasing birds, the other two chatted and discussed their families.

"I'm half-blood, eh! My mother's a Muggle, Dad's a wizard. He told her on their honeymoon, got her to Spain in a minute! Is Harry Potter really your father?"

"Yep, and my mother's name is Ginny, she's a witch too!" Erik sat down beside them.

"Both my parents are Muggles but my grandpa was a wizard." His face slowly fell as he remembered something painful.

"What happened?" Holding back tears, Erik explained how his grandfather had been tricked by Fenrir Grayback into climbing a mountain on the full moon. All three of them knew the Grayback was a vicious werewolf and had been a follower of You-Know-Who and the other two could guess the horrific event which happened next. After a dinner of fried chicken, Albus, Erik, and Alex returned to the Ravenclaw tower only to find the passage blocked by a crowd of students.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, we just can't answer the riddle."

Alex laughed "O.K. what's the riddle then?" and she walked up and knocked on the door, which had no handle.

A small but strong voice answered

_"__At night they come without being fetched, And by day they are lost without being stolen."_

Again Alex laughed "But that's easy: stars!"

_"You are very bright."_ said the door and swung in to reveal the Ravenclaw tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The first lesson the first years had to sit through was transfiguration. Their teacher was a Miss De-Lara. She started the lesson by taking a register and "formally" introducing herself. Taking a bow low enough to rival a house-elf's, she announced

"I am Miss De-Lara, first name Fauna, great grand-daughter of Sir Heinrik VIII holder of the Greatest Trans-"

But she was cut short by sniggering laughter.

"Sorry ma'am but that makes you how old then?" giggled a boy named Ivan Hozler.

Looking thoroughly disgruntled she took one house point away, which immediately stopped the laughter. After half an hour of vigorously copying down notes, the first years left the classroom with sour expressions.

"Our first lesson and we've lost one house point and gotten eight pages of extra work to do!" groaned Alex.

"Ya, well brace yourself we've got potions next and I've heard Professor Slughorn's been getting cranky in his old age." moaned Erik.

"Uh Erik…I think he heard you."

Standing in the doorway and glaring at Erik was a round-bellied, big moustached man Albus took to Professor Slughorn.

"Come in class, come in."

Taking seats at the back of the room the trio took out their potions books, wands, and kits.

"Today," said Slughorn, after taking the register, "we will try a simple Inflating Potion."

Twelve hands shot into the air.

"But sir, this is our first lesson!"

"No matter I will help anyone who needs it."

Twenty minutes later only one student had managed to make their potion correctly. Grinning in a none-to-comforting manner, Slughorn called Erik to the front of the class.

"Care to test it, lad?"

Erik shook his head.

"Well, you're going to anyway. Here." he said thrusting the bottle into Erik's hands.

"Sir, do I ha-"

Slughorn nodded.

"Well, bottoms up" whispered Erik, chugging the potion.

For a few moments nothing happened, then Erik doubled over, moaning and instead of inflating, started to float. He floated right to the top of the dungeon's roof yelling

"HELP!"

Everyone, including Professor Slughorn was laughing as Alex and Albus ran under Erik.

"Get me down, please!" he yelled again.

"We don't know how!" they yelled back over the laughter.

"Wait I have an idea," said Albus as he raced back to his bag.

When he got back he threw a rope up to Erik and told him to tie it to his foot.

"It's kind of degrading, I know," said Albus as the three of them made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Following them was the sound of many students' laughter.

"Guess that's what happens when you insult a teacher Erik!" giggled Alex.

"Oh, ya, that'll be my outlook now that I'm a balloon!" he said sarcastically.

"Hey, Albus throw me up some turkey will you?"

The potion did not wear off that night which Erik spent tied to the bedpost, nor the next day. It seemed as though Slughorn had told the teachers something about the "incident" as they did not offer Erik any help. It was not until Professor McGonagall the headmistress found out about it that Erik was given an antidote and returned to solid ground.

"You OK Erik?" asked a concerned Alex as he wobbled along with them.

"M'fine," he said, "just a little unused to solid ground, that's all."

The first years had potions twice more during that week and Slughorn was not even remotely pleasant to Erik.

"It's like Snape was to my dad" thought Albus "only a _little_ nicer."

Because neither his father nor his mother had been good at potions, it seemed Albus had inherited his grandmother's (on his dad's side) great potions skills. His Inflating Potion had been the best Slughorn had seen any first year do, in fact he said it was better than most second year's and so he was exempted from potions homework that night.

"It's actually really easy" said Albus to Erik and Alex who were stuck, "here, you just add bowtruckle spit and lacewing flies to make your Giggle-fit Potion thicker."

Muttering hurried thanks the two returned to their work which left Albus nothing much to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry sat at the kitchen table once again.

"Do you think-"

"No Ron!" gasped Hermione.

"I'm just saying-" he started but shut up at the three glares that came his way.

"What if he had kids?!"

he blurted before Hermione could stop him. Harry gave a strangled laugh,

"Voldemort wasn't capable of having kids! He didn't love, plus who would've agreed to bear his children?"

"I'm just saying it's a possibility" muttered Ron.

"No way is it a possibility," said Ginny, "but what if he made another Horcrux without Dumbledore or anyone else knowing?"

Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore said he'd already split his soul so many times that-"

"Ya we all know Harry. Come on, we can't just sit hear for ever because Harry felt a few seconds pain, we've got work in the morning."

Soon four chairs scraped the floor and four solemn people climbed into their beds.

* * *

"Hey, uh, Al? Why's your work all smudged all the time? I mean you have great writing and everything but, I was just wondering."

Albus looked down at his work. He, Erik, and Alex were sitting around a table in the Ravenclaw common room finishing a particularly long, extremely boring, essay for History of Magic. Now that he was actually looking at it Albus saw that his words were all smudged across his parchment, he shrugged.

"Cause I'm left handed I guess" he said simply.

"Your left handed?!" said Alex looking puzzled, "but I- but you-"

"I've always written like this." Alex got up and walked around to Albus' side of the table

"Show me how you write. Yeah, I see it now."

Erik shrugged, "Wonder how we didn't see this before?"

"Some friends you are, not noticing."

Albus grumbled, but he could only hold his laughter in for so long. They all spent a good five minutes giggling. Yawning and stretching twenty minutes later Alex parted ways with the boys at the stairs to the dormitories. Climbing into his nice warm bed (a house-elf had placed a heating pan between the sheets) Albus remembered something

"It's my brother's birthday in two days, I can't believe I forgot!"

Erik gave a kind of grunt and rolled over in his bed but Albus couldn't blame him. It was almost two in the morning. After breakfast the next day Albus received a letter (package included) from his father.

_Dear Al, _

_Congratulations on not being in Slytherin. Hope you're doing well in health and lessons. Don't open the package in the Great Hall, wait until you get to your dormitory. This was my father's and I want you to have it now. I wrote the instructions in the box. Be careful with it, please! Write back soon. _

_Your father, _

_Harry_ P.S. Don't tell James, I think he would have been too reckless with it!

"What is it Al? Is it ok if we know?"

"You don't have to tell us"

Albus thought about it for only a second.

"I want to see what it is first, ok?"

In Charms class Albus was paired up with Marvin Tromedlov. He didn't seem to be particularly good at Charms, but then again, neither was Albus. Professor Flitwick, the very old, short Charms teacher had them working on the Rictusempra Charm, a charm that tickles your opponent.

"S-stop it! Ha ha! My turn! Ha ha ha!"

Finally managing to get himself upright Albus turned his wand on Marvin, flicked it the way Flitwick had showed them and said _Rictusempra_. But nothing happened, Marvin just stood there with his head tilted slightly to one side.

"Um…I think you said it right, so why didn't it work?"

Unfortunately Professor Flitwick chose this moment to walk by.

"What seems to be the problem boys?" he asked in his squeaky voice.

Albus looked at Marvin and Marvin at Albus.

"I'm left-handed Sir, and I can't do think that flick-y think you showed us!"

Flitwick started.

"Oh dear! Well we'll have to fix that, and so we shall" he said.

"Are you going to make me right-handed?!?" shouted Albus.

Now every head in the classroom was turned toward them.

"Sorry Sir, I didn't mean to shout, but I love being left-handed!" he said more quietly.

"Yes, I quite understand that Mr. Potter" now it was Albus' turn to start, he wasn't use to being addressed that way.

"I'll be the one to switch hands this time."

Once Albus was shown how, he charmed Marvin so well that he was still tickling as the students walked down to their next class, Herbology. Professor Longbottom, a round-faced, slightly forgetful teacher was introducing them to Silverleaf Figs, a strange plant with silver leaves, a gold stem, and bronze fruit.

"Although the fruit can help someone overcome emotional trauma. Coming in contact with-"

CRASH!

Everyone turned toward the back of the greenhouse.

"Sorry!"

It was Marvin standing there (looking guilty) and clutching the remains of a large pot.

"I was j-just, um, going to pot some flowers for Madam Pomfrey for the Hospital Wing, she asked me to!"

"Very well, but how about at lunch time?" dismissed Professor Longbottom, "Now, um, where was I?"

Only two hands went up,

"Sir you were saying something about skin contact."

"Ah! Right! Coming in contact with the leaves, which you must do to get the fruit, will have the unpleasant and slightly painful result of having your arms turn to silver!"

Several "_ooohhh_!'s" and much whispering went up at this news. Professor Longbottom seemed to have been expecting this because he said

"Yes, a little pain might seem worth it. but to actually get money from that you will need to chop off you're arms, and none of you want to do that for a couple of sickle's, hmm? Now put on your gloves and we'll start collecting the fruit."

Returning to the common room dirty but full of supper Albus climbed up to his dormitory, pulled out the package his father sent him, and ripped off the packing paper. Inside was a folded square of old parchment and another letter. When he picked it up, the letter folded itself into a little paper man resembling his father. Albus had seen one of these before, it was a _Dobrador_, it takes the form of the person who sent it and it wouldn't talk to anyone except the person it was sent to, so, of course Albus waited for it to speak.

"_Albus Severus Potter_" the paper Harry said.

Albus nodded.

"_This is the Marauder's Map, Al. It was made by my father and some of his friends, and I think it just might be useful to you. All you need to do is tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'_ _But you need to wipe it clean so no one can read it when you're done; all you do is tap it again and say 'mischief managed.' Got that?"_

Again Albus nodded.

"But why didn't you give it to James?"

The paper man chuckled a bit

"_I thought you'd be more responsible with it, don't prove me wrong Al."_

And having said that, the paper Harry unfolded and disintegrated.

"Hey! Erik, Alex come with me!" said Albus two minutes later.

"Look at this!" Almost running he led them into an empty classroom where, after checking for Peeves, he showed them the map.

"That is awesome!" Gawking at the map Erik asked

"Can we go to the kitchens, I'm starved!"

* * *

"Harry just give it a rest! It's been weeks and nothing's happened. Maybe someone threw a rock and it hit your scar!"

"No, Ginny, trust me it wasn't like that! It felt like it did when Voldemort was still alive so-"

"Harry you basically just told me that you don't believe he's back! You're Harry Potter, you're an Auror; you especially will be the first to know if anything's happened! It's three o'clock in the morning, just go to sleep!"

But Harry didn't go to sleep. In fact, as soon as Ginny was asleep he got up, dressed and used the Floo-network to travel to the Ministry of Magic.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! What brings you here so early in the morning?" said the Security Wizard.

Harry just grunted and continued on his way to the lifts.

'_Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services_'

said the familiar disembodied female voice. Slamming open the doors of the lift, Harry stepped past the ghost of Mad-eye Moody

('I can still capture dark wizards in my afterlife!')

and slipped into his office. In the strangely quiet and familiar office Harry felt he could breathe easier. Pacing up and down his magically enlarged office, Harry once again reasoned with himself about Voldemort.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was a wonderfully bright, sunny Saturday and everyone was outside. Albus, Erik, and Alex were out at the far side of the lake talking. Alex and Erik were trying to teach Albus how to play marbles. They used Diffindo, a spell they had learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts the day before, to draw a circle in the grass and then proceeded to play marbles. At noon they went inside for a lunch of Shepard's Pie and were joined by Marvin back at the lake.

"Never heard of marbles"

mumbled Marvin so Erik and Alex taught Marvin too. Once the two boys got the hang of it the four kids held a little tournament that didn't last long. Alex won by three games.

"It's so hot, eh? Let's swim!"

"Uh, Alex, why don't we just go sit over there in the shade?" said Erik.

"Because that's boring! Last one in is it for Marco Polo!" Everyone but Erik splashed into the cold lake.

"What's the matter Erik? Can't you swim?" asked Marvin but Erik shook his head.

"It's that and it's so cold!"

Alex laughed, "You'll get used to it! But why don't you just stand up to your knees? Hey, we can have a splash fight."

Grudgingly Erik agreed and proceeded to edge into the water. Eventually, when he was up to his waist he pretended to slip and splashed Marvin with freezing water instead.

"Oh! I'll get you back for that!"

When everyone was wet from head to waist (their legs already being in the water) and out of breath from laughing they sat down on the slippery rocks so the water was at their necks. "Ahh, it's much warmer now we're used to it," sighed Albus.

"Ready to learn to swim Erik?"

Erik shook his head again and everyone laughed.

"Well we're going to teach you some day!" Albus noticed Marvin shivering,

"Let's get dry and head back. Dinner is only in a little bit and I'm starved!"

As they stood up Erik noticed something sparkling in the water only a few steps away,

"Alex were you wearing a bracelet?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Erik stepped forward and disappeared under water so quickly he couldn't have ducked under!

"Erik?!"

Alex, Albus and Marvin splashed forward.

"Where is he? He's not coming up!" shouted Albus.

Alex noticed a black smudge slowly sinking over the drop off in front of them.

"He fell over the edge!"

she screamed, and then she and Albus sucked in air and dove down. Through the green murk they swam, but not getting closer. Erik was sinking too fast and he was unconscious! Albus pushed off the rocky side but didn't get much closer. After another minute of swimming Alex didn't think she could hold her breath any longer, but then she saw something large and ghostly white rocketing toward the three of them. She tried to scream underwater but all that came out were bubbles. The white thing came up under them and lifted one of it's tentacles to grab the three children. In one burst of speed the giant squid shot upward and placed the children on the shore. Coughing, Alex and Albus tried to get up but firm hands pushed them back down.

"You two need to rest. We've sent for Madam Pomfrey!" said an older boy.

Quite a crowd had gathered around the shoreline.

"We saw them go under but they never came up again!" someone cried out.

"There's blood on his head!" a seventh year girl screamed.

Erik didn't seem to be moving. After what seemed like hours Madam Pomfrey arrived but it must only have been a minute.

"Let me through!" she practically screamed, "Let me see them!"

As she hurried forward, Albus said

"Not us, Ma'am. It's Erik, he was under longest!"

* * * *

Erik woke up screaming in the dark. Breathing hard he saw Madam Pomfrey come out her office at the end of the ward and rush over to him.

"Nice of you to finally wake up Mr. Blair." she said.

He shook his head but stopped abruptly at the pain.

"What happened? Why does my head hurt so- OW!"

"Be quiet Mr. Blair you'll soon wake up the entire school!"

Madam Pomfrey shushed.

"But you poked- mmph!"

Madam Pomfrey took advantage of his open mouth to shove a vile tasting liquid down his throat. Nearly choking Erik swallowed,

"Urgh! What is that? It tastes awful!"

"What did you expect Pumpkin Ju- It was Skele-gro now get some more rest."

"Can you tell me why my head hurts so much?"

"No, now sleep!"

she said with a flick of her wand, and suddenly Erik felt so tired he could sleep for a month. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * * *

The second time Erik woke up that day sun was shining through the floor to ceiling windows of the Hospital Wing. Alex and Albus were sitting in the chairs beside his bed; they looked relieved when they saw he was awake.

"What time is it?" he asked them.

Albus laughed but Alex just looked queasy.

"It's ten o'clock in the morning."

Albus was suddenly serious,

"How do feel?"

Erik thought for a second.

"Damp," he said.

Now both of his friends laughed, but Alex's face straightened first.

"I'm so sorry Erik! I'm the one who made you come in the water; I didn't know there was a drop-off there! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have made you come in!" she sobbed.

"I'm fine, really! Its ok, I think I was out for the whole thing 'cause I don't remember any of it,"

Erik shook his head cautiously, remembering the pain from last night,

"I'm pretty sure I hit my head though. It smarts real badly!"

"Oh! I'm so-"

Erik held up his hand,

"Don't say it again, I forgive you already ok?" he said giving Alex a smile.

"Thanks!" she answered.

Albus, who had been sitting quietly while his friends exchanged apologies and forgiveness's, suddenly whispered,

"Hey, Erik, if you can convince Madam Pomfrey to let you out, we've got twenty minutes until broom practice!"

All three kids turned to the matron who was coming down the ward.

"Um, Madam Pomfrey?" started Erik.

"Yes dear?" replied the matron.

"Can I go to broomstick practice? Please?"

Madam Pomfrey looked appalled.

"You need rest dear! You've had a horrible accident, splitting your head open and nearly drowning!"

"Ya, but you made me all better and flying might help me dry off!"

The matron chuckled while Albus and Alex turned away, hands muffling their laughter.

"Well, I suppose so." She said. "But I better not see you in here for a while! You're too much for such an old lady!" the matron mused.

The three friends rushed out of the ward, barely containing their giggles. When they were sure they were out of earshot, Albus and Alex doubled over laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?" demanded Erik.

When they could breathe again Alex answered him.

"You!" she exploded.

"You looked-" tried Albus who doubled over again.

"You gave her these puppy-dog eyes and your face! It was priceless!" giggled Alex.

Erik frowned, crossing his arms.

"Well it worked didn't it!" he said.

Immediately the two straightened their faces.

"Speaking of which, we need to hurry or we're going to miss it! We have twelve minutes!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Anyone like cliffhangers?Actually..it's _really _a cliffhanger, but let's call it an exciting end for now, 'kay?  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

They made it with thirty seconds to spare. The Hufflepuffs and other Ravenclaws were waiting for them along with Madam Hooch.

"Thank you for joining us." she snapped.

Looking rather embarrassed the three kids took their places in the Ravenclaw line.

"Now,"

said Madam Hooch, scrutinizing them with her yellow, hawk-like eyes,

"Stick your right hand over you broomstick and say 'up!' Remember though; use a clear, strong voice. Don't let it sense your fear."

There was a second of silence while everyone stared at their brooms, then

"UP!"

Only a handful of people actually managed to get their brooms off the ground. Albus and Erik were not among them. After a few more tries Erik got his brooms off the ground, but Albus' broom hadn't moved. Getting frustrated he bent over and grabbed his broom.

"_Na-ah_!"

screeched the teacher. Albus dropped the broom. Madam Hooch rushed over,

"What are you doing?!?!"

she hissed, Albus just stared at her.

"Well!?!?" she demanded again.

"I was…uh…it wouldn't go up for me and-"

Looking horrified that he would do such a thing she hissed again,

"and you decided to cheat, to force your broom!"

"N-no Ma'am! I didn't-" he stuttered.

Before he could get anything more than that Alex flew over on her broom,

"Maybe it's got something to do with your left-handedness, eh Al?"

Madam Hooch looked dumbstruck,

"Left?" she said.

"Ya, Madam Hooch, I'm left-handed"

Looking slightly confused, as if she'd never heard of anyone being left-handed before, she set the broom on the ground on Albus' left.

"Go ahead boy." she said.

Albus blushed; everyone was staring at the scene Madam Hooch had created with all her _'Na-ah!'_-ing.

"Go ahead Al," encouraged Erik.

"_Everyone's staring!_" he whispered back! Madam Hooch, who of course had heard they're little exchange, waved everyone off.

"Go ahead." she said.

Albus stuck his left hand over his broom and said, in a clear voice,

"up."

His broom rocketed skyward, up and up, past the Astronomy Tower and disappeared into the clouds. Albus backed away,

"I'm sorry Madam Hooch! I didn't mean to, I swear!"

She looked over at him and raised her wand. Erik stiffened, "_She couldn't be as mean as Slughorn could she?!?!_" he thought. But their teacher just pointed her wand skyward and cried

"_Accio_!"

Everyone was, by this time, staring at Albus and the teacher. Some people were even looking from Albus, to Madam Hooch, to the sky, and back again. Then Albus' broom shot back ground-ward. Hooch caught it with a flick of her wand, bringing it to a gentle stop at Albus' feet.

"Try again!"

Once again Albus stuck his left hand over the broom and said

"up."

This time though, instead of shooting skyward it shot straight into the castle wall before bouncing back and settling onto the grass. Twice more Albus tried, using different brooms, and each time they shot off in different directions, once knocking out a Hufflepuff boy, before Madam Hooch took the broom away. Albus was forced to watch everyone zoom around on their broomsticks for the rest of the class, roughly an hour. When the bell finally rang and everyone, except Albus, reluctantly handed back the brooms, he got up and walked over to his friends.

"How was it?" he asked, not sounding very enthusiastic.

"It was alright, hmm Alex?"

"Sure," she mumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" they both asked.

"Headache," she mumbled, "S'nothing serious though."

She was silent all the way to the castle's great hall. With each step she grew paler and her steps slowed until, right before the doors, she fell to the floor. There was a moment of silence before three people yelled simultaneously. Albus and Erik shouted for a teacher, leaning down to help their friend and Alex screamed, high-pitched and frenzied. After a minute of trying to hold her still the teachers that had come running over had to Stun her. When she stopped thrashing Mr. Varner, the Runes teacher, picked her up and carried her swiftly to the Hospital Wing, where he set her down on one of the many white beds. It was the same one the Erik had previously occupied, the two boys shivered at the coincidence.

"-having a seizure?"

Mr. Varner finished asking the matron. She shook her head, reversed the Stunning spell, and hustled the three males out of the ward. She closed the door behind her. Turning to Albus she said in a depressed sort of whisper,

"You seem to attract accidents like your father. You better not spend as much time in here as he and his friends-"

she was cut off but a dull thud coming from behind the doors. She opened the door a crack and then gasped, throwing the door open wide and clutching her throat. Despite the fact that they had only been out the room for less than a minute the entire Hospital ward was covered floor to ceiling, wall to wall, in messy scrawls, each saying the same thing over:

**_The Nameless one's Reflections come for the Survivor's sons._**

Alex was lying in the middle of the rows of beds, her wand out, facing the ceiling. Her eyes were open but unseeing, she didn't blink. Her mouth moved but no sound came out, by reading her lips it appeared she was repeating the same message written on the walls, over and over.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, I thought the last chapter was fun but this! Haha! This was awesome! People's minds are so much fun to mess with..._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Alex didn't recover. She lay in the hospital wing; tubes connected to various magical medical instruments fed into her body, keeping her healthy. She continued to mouth the warning, the prophecy, and to write it, somehow, on the walls whenever the ward was empty. No one saw her move, the writing just appeared. Her parents were brought to the school a few days later when her 'trance' didn't end. They couldn't stop it either.

"It's happened twice before."

Mr. Neal said, crossing his arms and frowning at the message on the walls.

"Yes," his wife agreed, "each time was right before some family disaster happened. She only came out her whatever-it-is, after the fact. The messages have always been kind of cryptic."

"Would like to take your daughter home with you?" headmistress McGonagall asked.

"Actually I think it would be safer, for you, to leave her here. Whatever is going to happen it _will_ happen in this school. When she wakes up she may be able to tell you what happened and you may not be too late. It sounds horrible, I know, but that's how it works."

Mr. and Mrs. Neal kissed their daughter and left the school. Erik and Albus stood outside of the door, waiting to see their friend.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Erik asked, "What did they say happened?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "I don't really understand it myself."

She closed the door gently, locking them out.

The next week passed slowly for the two friends. They ate, did school work, slept, and thought. Whenever they had free time they pondered Alex's condition and thought of ways to wake her. On Saturday, when neither of them could stand the silence any longer they went to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey sighed and let them in. She kept telling them there had been no changes. The two boys weaved through some magical instruments to stand beside her.

"I wonder what she's feeling right now" Erik said.

Albus shrugged. Her eyes snapped open, her hand shot out without warning. Alex grabbed Albus' hand. Together they gasped, backs arching, heads thrown back. They're eyes started to glow, light flooding out from them. Erik shouted and tried to release Alex's hold on Albus. He staggered backward, crying out. Madam Pomfrey appeared,

"Don't touch them!' Erik shouted, "They'll zap you!"

The glow began to spread down Albus. He made no sound as it traveled, encasing his entire form.

* * * *

"Harry! What's happening to him?!? Help! Something's happened to Harry!"

* * * *

"James? Are you-? James! Help! What's wrong with him?!?"

* * * *

In three separate places three people dreamed as one.

"Dad?" James asked.

Harry's eyes widened, "James? Albus? How did you-?"

He shook his head, mumbling to himself,

"I mean I was expecting this for me but then you two just show up" he turned away from them and the boys shared a glance.

James rolled his eyes and Albus sighed. Harry looked over his shoulder,

"What?" he asked.

"You do this a lot Dad, talking to yourself."

"I do?"

"Yeah, all time."

"Oh," he said, turning back to them, "sorry."

Albus looked around seeing nothing. It was like being in an empty room without a visible floor, there was even an echo.

"Dad, where are we?"

Harry shrugged, but they could see he was lying.

"Dad." They said in sync, "You're lying."

"I don't lie!"

he said, holding his hands up defensively, noticing the boys were sizing up their chances of a tackle. He gasped, staring at his left hand.

_I must not tell lies._

The scars had come back! After learning how, Harry had quickly removed them from his hand but they had come back! He glanced up and noticed his kids staring.

"Dad?" Albus asked, his voice concerned, "What's happening to you?"

A mirror popped into their existence a little ways off and Harry walked/floated over to it. He raised one hand slowly and touched the reflection, and then he turned and motioned his sons to join him. They did. Harry was shrinking, not in height exactly, but in years. As they watched he shrunk back to his eleven years old self.

"You look like…"

"…us."

As they watched the mirror their reflections melted together and formed one. It changed, becoming taller and paler. The eyes became red, the nose snake-like. It was Voldemort. The three boys jumped back, falling and Voldemort stepped out of the mirror. He divided into three forms. Two advanced, one stayed cowering behind the others. The dream split too, became three dreams.

Harry stood helpless as the three Voldemorts snatched his children away from him and disappeared into nothing.

James ran forward and his vision blurred. He blinked the tears away and stopped abruptly at the new scene. The third, cowering Voldemort had vanished, in its place stood a mirror. James stepped to side, and the mirror followed, turning with him. James watched as his reflection advanced with his father's old enemy toward his family.

Albus stood alone, looking around. '_Where had everyone gone?' _he wondered. Something flickered in his vision, he looked up. Above him appeared his brother's face, impassive. There was another flicker, another face. Voldemort loomed over him, laughing.

* * * *

They woke up abruptly, at the same time, gasping. Harry sat up, looking around. He was surrounded by people all asking what had happened. He staggered to his feet,

"Ginny!" he choked.

"She's on her way Harry. We contacted her when you…fainted. Only you didn't faint. You started to glow and hover above the ground, no one could touch you! And then-"

Harry grabbed the wizard by the robes, nearly pulling him off his feet,

"I need to see Dumbledore!" he said.

The wizard, Rob, raised an eyebrow,

"Harry, Dumbledore's been dead for twenty years, are you sure you're alright?"

Harry shook his head, "Twenty years?"

He looked at his left hand.

No scars.

Harry took off running, leaving Rob in a daze, picking himself off the floor. He ran into Ginny by the magical fires and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her to face him.

"The boys are in trouble!" he said "Our boys!"

Ginny planted her feet, refusing to move as Harry tugged her toward an open fire.

"Harry they told me what happened, you were cursed?"

"No, no, no, no!" Harry babbled, "It happened Ginny! The dream-connecting thing! It happened, I was with the boys, they can do it too! Voldemort! He's- he's coming for them!"

He said, squeezing her harder.

"Harry, get a grip. No, lose the grip, you're hurting me."

He shook his head, but let go.

"Harry," Ginny said, "You're freaking me out! Even when _he_ was alive you never acted this crazy."

Harry turned to his wife, his eye twitching, scar faintly glowing, he looked deranged. Ginny stepped back,

"Harry, you need to calm down."

His scar began to glow brighter.

"I can't!" he laughed insanely, "It's not letting me. It's driving me crazy, Ginny."

The twitch grew more pronounced. He fell forward onto his knees, hands to his forehead.

"Crazy" he cried, rocking back and forth, "Driving me crazy, taunting me!"

Ginny watched in horror as her husband broke down before her.

"I'm sorry." She raised her wand and cast,

"Stupefy."

* * * *

James sat up; he was in the Hospital ward and, looking around, saw that Albus was too. His brother sat up, rubbing his forehead and frowning. James noticed then his forehead hurt as well. He jumped, noticing for the first time the deputy headmistress sitting at the edge of his bed. She shook her head, smiling,

"Just like Harry."

* * *

**_Believe it or not I got the glowing-thing from Storm Hawks! (I love that show... ;) )  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

Harry woke up for the third time that day, this time in a white room.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his forehead.

Harry glanced around the room again, taking in the padded-looking walls and the big window looking into the room. He stood up and walked over to it. Its surface was flat black, impossible to see through. He placed his hand on the glass and immediately it became transparent. On the other side stood men in white hospital robes and at the back of the room, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. They were watching him watching them and suddenly it clicked in his mind; he was being studied, examined.

"No!" he cried, "What am I doing in here?"

His friends came forward slowly, carefully, watching him as if he was insane.

"Guys? Please…what's going on?"

He pounded his fists uselessly on the magical glass, staring at each of his friends in turn. Each of their faces remained fixed in a sort of pained/horrified look as they watched him. Eventually Harry stopped pounding the glass and stared at Ginny.

For a moment their eyes remained locked before he let his hand slid down the glass and his shoulders slump. He dropped to his knees just below the glass and rested his head on the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to remember everything that had happened that day. But all his memory showed him were distressing images of his sons being torn from him.

He needed to escape, to save them. They were in grave danger. He sat that way for hours, on his knees with his head leaning on the wall, thinking. Harry vaguely recalled Ollivander telling him once that a wizard could perform magic without his wand (his of course had been removed). The wand only helped the wizard to channel the flow of magic and control it. If he could just harness that magic to help him escape-

A nearly invisible part of the white walls opened up and a few of the white-robed wizards filed in. They smiled in a way that made him uncomfortable, but that could easily have been the large needle full of yellowish liquid too, as they approached him.

He jumped to his feet and backed away from them, hands raised as if to say he meant no harm. He felt inside himself for his magic and tried to channel it through his hands.

The wizards went flying and he ran. As he bolted through the door he tripped over one of their arms. The wizard somehow managed to grab his leg and jam the needle into his exposed ankle. Harry kicked him in the face and got back up, still running.

Whatever was in the needle was fast-acting; as he ran he felt his body growing numb and heavy and he kept blinking rapidly to clear a drug-induced sleep from them. He heard as if from far away, alarms cry about his escape. Harry came to a stop at an intersection of two hallways. He could hear guards coming from his left and right and he leaned against the wall as he waited for them to find him.

The image of his children in danger forced his eyes open again and he staggered back onto his wobbly legs. He summoned the rest of his energy and thought of three things through his exhaustion:

Destination.

Determination.

Deliberation.

* * *

**_Not very long is it..._**

**_-_-_**

**_Seems I do have a thing for cliffhangers! Ha!_**

**_:)  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Why Ginny?!? You know Harry isn't crazy!" Hermione said.

"You didn't see him! It wasn't like at school! He was really losing it. I-" Ginny broke off, wrapping herself in her arms and crying.

"I'm s-sorry. I freaked. I didn't know what to- what to do!" She sobbed, leaning into Hermione.

Hermione patted her awkwardly on the back, "Don't worry. The doctors just want to run few tests but I'm sure we can get him out soon."

"I doubt it." Ron said, walking into the room. "He's just disappeared! Knocked all the medics out and ran off. One of the medics says they injected the morphine in him, and that's fast acting stuff so unless he managed to hide really well really fast then he must have apparated."

"You can-! How come they don't have spells to prevent people from apparating?" Hermione cried.

Ron shrugged, "Don' ask me! Let's go find him."

* * * *

"James? James!" Albus called, running down the hallway.

James turned abruptly on his heel, "What?"

"Shouldn't we talk about the dream or whatever it was?"

"It was two days ago and we did talk about it!"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not-"

"But you are! Yesterday around lunch you started hanging around with that Bella twin and now you won't talk to me and you keep disappearing all the time!" Albus paused to catch his breath.

James looked down at his brother, scowling. After a moment he sighed and folded his arms across his chest, "I'll talk to you some other time. Now stop badgering me!"

Albus stalked back to the common room frustrated. He got more annoyed what with the door asking an unusually hard riddle:

"**I turn polar bears white****  
****and I will make you cry.****  
****I make guys have to pee****  
****and girls comb their hair.****  
****I make celebrities look stupid****  
****and normal people look like celebrities.****  
****I turn pancakes brown****  
****and make your champagne bubble.****  
****If you squeeze me, I'll pop.****  
****If you look at me, you'll pop.****  
****Can you guess the riddle?****"**

Eventually he just yelled 'no' and kicked the door. It opened and he huffed in, not realizing he'd solved a previously unanswered riddle. Eric stopped him just as began he stomping up the stairs to the dorms,

"What's wrong?"

"You mean besides our best friend being in a magical coma? Just my brother! He does this all the time! He'll meet a girl, thinking he's so awesome and cool and he'll stop talking to me! He met with Marvin's sister the other day at lunch and he's stopped talking to me!"

"Al, it's been a day. How do you know he's not talking to you? Besides you're in different houses, maybe something's going on in Gryffindor?"

"Wouldn't we have heard about it? No, he's avoiding me."

"You seem a little obsessed." Erik said, watching his friend carefully.

"Hmm? No, I'm really tired though." Albus said absently.

Erik shook his head, "Tomorrow is a Saturday you can sleep in. You can go to bed _now_ and we can talk to your brother in the morning?"

Albus nodded, nearly falling over and slowly climbed the steps, rubbing his forehead, leaving Erik alone.

"Wizards in this country are weird."


	12. The Shadowy Chapter

**Chapter 12-**

** The Shadowy Chapter  
**

"It's working? You got him?"

"Yes! You doubted my power?"

"No, not you power, sister-"

"You did!"

There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a small whimper of pain in the darkness, a muffled laugh as well before,

"Phase one of our plan is complete, soon we _will_ have our revenge!"

"Your revenge" the other whispered.

"What did you say?!?"

"Uh…_our_ revenge, 'cause I'm happy!"

"Idiot. Stop mumbling to yourself and listen!"

There was the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside. A shadow momentarily covered the light seeping in from under the door. Then they were gone and the whispering continued.

* * * *

Albus dreamed. He saw ornately decorated boxes, needles with yellow liquids and darkness. He saw his brother, made of wood and dangling on strings like a puppet. Throughout the night he felt pain and heard laughter, saw mirrors and in the background of it all two red eyes in a face not entirely human, with slits for nostrils and skin death pale. He woke up afraid and confused, drenched in sweat but with a smile on his lips, like he'd been laughing.

* * *

**Again it's short, but it adds _drama_ and _intrigue_, ech. Also it was fun. But it's 11:14pm and I have all day tomorrow to write so 'PEACE!!!'**

**Hopes you like it...! **

**:|  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was noon and not much was happening. Albus had not been able to find his brother or Marvin and so, annoyed, he and Erik had returned to their now-regular spots beside Alex's bed. Albus pulled out the Marauder's map and made a game with Erik to see who could find the most interesting names among the students. Madame Pomfrey bustled in to check the various tubes and wires around Alex. Erik looked up, startled, then his eyes widened and he froze for a second.

"Al? Can I see that map?" He held his hand out.

"Uh, sure, here."

Erik scanned the map, fingers twitching, and then he held it up to one of the shiny instruments around them, staring at the reflection. He breathed in sharply and rose from the chair as if in a daze.

"What's wrong Erik?" Albus asked.

"You said you're brother was hanging around with Marvin's sister?"

Albus nodded, confused.

Erik dashed out of the room without another word, leaving Albus even more confused. He raised an eyebrow and then hurried after his friend but when he got out the door, the hallway was empty. No Erik, but no anyone else either.

'_Kinda creepy…'_ he thought, _'but everyone's probably just outside or at lunch…yeah, that's it. But then where'd Erik go?'_

He pulled out the map, mumbled the secret words and tried to find the hospital ward. He found the little dot with his name on it no problem. Then he let his eyes scan down the halls near him, searching for Erik's dot. He didn't find it. People just don't disappear off the map! He started again, heading farther away then before. Then his eyes picked something unexpected. A tiny dot labeled 'Harry Pot-' was just fading as it left the boundaries of the map's magic. He shook his head; no, there was no way his father was here! The map was old; maybe the magic was wearing off. That would explain the lack of sight with Erik and that other dot he'd found. Far from satisfied Albus put the map away and started back for the Ravenclaw tower.

* * * *

Erik didn't show up. At all. Albus sat alone at supper and after, in the common room, where he eventually fell asleep leaning against the door. He was startled awake when the door was next opened and he nearly fell down the curvy staircase. Whoever had just come in wasn't expecting him to be there either and they nearly fell with him. They ended up catching him and themselves just in time.

"Mr. Potter! What are doing sleeping here? Someone could have been hurt!"

"Uh…sorry Professor" he said, still half asleep, "I didn't mean to."

"Well, since you're down here, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Follow me to my office."

Albus stumbled along after Professor McGonagall through the dark and empty corridors of Hogwarts castle. He had no idea where her office was and he hoped it wasn't far, he didn't think he'd make it awake. Eventually they made it to the Headmaster's office. McGonagall said the password to a stone gargoyle which Albus conveniently missed as he was still trying to wake up fully, and they ascended the spiral staircase. Once through the door, McGonagall strode over to her desk, opened one of the drawers, and pulled out a bottle. She then conjured up a small glass, poured a tiny amount from the bottle and handed to glass to Albus.

"This should help you wake up." She said, shaking head in exasperation.

It felt like someone had plugged him into a wall socket. That tiny sip jolted him with a tingly, electric feeling and he was immediately awake.

Eyes widened, he looked around the office curiously. There was a big oak desk in the centre of the room with high-backed chair sitting behind it, two ordinary pine chairs in front for guests like him. There was a raised platform behind the desk holding absolutely huge bookshelves which lined the walls and a lone stand holding on gigantic blue book, opened to the middle page. There were cabinets along the walls of the other half of the room full of odd trinkets and magical items. There were moving portraits of the previous Headmasters all around the office as well, each of their occupants peering down at him.

"Albus?" McGonagall tried to regain his attention again.

He sat in one of the open pine chairs, slightly jittery, and focused on the Headmaster.

"Ah, I knew the other Potter would be in here eventually. Trouble-makers, all of them; it seems to run in the family."

"Shut up Phineas he's not in trouble. In that sense anyway."

Albus scooted forward in his seat, "What kind of trouble? If it's about my dad being here, I didn't- I mean, I haven't…"

"Your father is here?" She sounded surprised, and Albus instantly regretted his destructive babbling.

"Um, well, he gave me this map," he pulled the Marauder's Map out of his pocket but didn't unfold it, "and I saw his name on it, I think. But it was only for a second and he was leaving! I never actually saw him!"

"Hmm…" she took a moment to think this over.

"But Professor, if I'm not in trouble then why-?"

McGonagall's thoughtful expression vanished and was replaced by one of solemnity and seriousness. She leaned forward as well, clasping her hands in a steeple on her desk. The dim light emanating from somewhere in the office glinted strangely off her white/grey hair as she said, "Albus, there may be no need to worry but I thought it best to tell you: Your brother is missing. No one has seen him since Friday afternoon, none of his friends, or any other Gryffindors. Have you seen James lately?"

"Uh, Friday afternoon, just before dinner. Maybe ask Marvin or his sister? He's been hanging out with her a lot."

McGonagall's expression turned thoughtful again.

"Do you have Erik on a secret mission?" Albus blurted, "He didn't come to the Common Room; I haven't seen him since before lunch today."

"Why would you think I would have him on a secret mission?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Um…" he fidgeted for a minute, "You said you searched the whole castle for James? All the hidden rooms and stuff too?" He asked hastily.

"As I said before, Mr. Potter, there is no need to worry. It has only been two nights. Your brother is probably just hiding somewhere to cause a panic. I am glad you do not seem to have your brother's horrible sense of humor." She sighed, seeing Albus trying to cover up a yawn.

"Back to Ravenclaw Tower now but I will ask you to send James to me if you see him. Good night."

Albus got up from his chair and turned to the door wondering if he should tell Professor McGonagall about the Marauder's Map. He hesitated in front of the door, then turned back to the Headmaster.

"Professor, maybe, when I'm in class and you have time, you could look for him on here?" he said, holding out the map.

She stood, walked around the desk and took the parchment in her hands. She examined it curiously while Albus told her how to work it, then she said,

"Thank you, Potter. Return to the Tower now, I am going to try to contact your mother."

When Albus had opened the door and disappeared down the stairs, she placed the blank map on her desk and walked over to the fire.

* * * *

The hallways were dark and slightly creepier as Albus walked alone back to Ravenclaw Tower. Twice he whipped around; convinced someone was following him, to find an empty hallway. He shivered and drew his robes closer around himself as a peculiar chill blew through the passages of the school. There was a sound like muffled footsteps in front of him and Albus paused, fearing perhaps Filch or even something worse. Someone walked round the corner and stopped in the middle of the hallway, silent, half of their features in lit by the moonlight streaming in the window.

"James" Albus breathed in relief, stepping forward, "Where-"

James raised his wand and everything went black.

* * *

_**Not long now...**_

_**;)**_

_**I've been holding onto the idea for the next part for a year or longer...but we're not quite there.**_

_**Cheers people! Hate me now.  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_She was alone,_ _had _been_ alone for a while, in the darkness. But not all was black, there were square of light; millions of them, all around in the void. _

_The squares were images, pictures and movies of things yet to happen, both good things and bad. Most she disregarded having seen them before or being too far away. Others floated around her, waiting to be called up again should she need them. _

_Those images were all related, centered on one specific event not too far off. _

_No time! _

_One more picture, one more movie left…_

_She watched, shocked, as the last piece of the puzzle fell into place and she realized what was going to happen. She woke up; _

"ALBUS!" Alex shrieked, lunging forward out of the bed. She crashed to floor and screamed in pain, her arms still attached to the machines. Madame Pomfrey came rushing down the ward.

"Alexandra, you're awake! What happened?" she asked hurriedly.

Alex didn't answer, her body, unused to the exercise, was feeble and she panted as she strained to free herself from the medical devices.

"Alexandra, calm yourself!" ordered the matron, cautiously approaching the struggling girl, not wanting to frighten her further. Alex looked up, breathing heavily and gasped,

"It's after them! Albus and James and Harry, we have to save them!"

The Hospital doors banged open and McGonagall hurried down the ward, she too was breathing hard.

"The Potter boys are gone," she announced to the nurse, she seemed unsurprised to see Alex awake, "Ms Neal, tell me what you saw."

Alex was too worked up to answer, knowing she was too late _again_. Tears flooded her eyes and she wailed, rocking her head side to side. Her arms were locked in the machinery; it seemed to be the only thing holding her up. She lifted her head, resolved and looking the old witch in the eye, she said,

"Harry…Save Harry Potter."

She collapsed.

Shaking slightly and looking kind of sick McGonagall called one of the house-elves to the ward. He appeared with a bang and bowed low to her.

"Trey, I need you to find Harry Potter and bring him here to me, immediately. If he won't come tell him it concerns his sons."

There was another bang and the house-elf dissapparated.

"Minerva, what's happened?" the matron asked, as she gently lifted Alex back into the bed.

"Not now Poppy. I will inform you when I do so to the rest of the staff."

"Potter could be anywhere you know. The elf won't find him that-"

Bang!

Trey reappeared, clutching tightly to Harry Potter's sleeve.

"Thank you Trey, you may leave."

He bowed again and disappeared.

"Professor McGonagall-"

"I am no longer your Professor, Potter, Minerva will do. Follow me."

Harry looked quizzically Alex for a moment and then ran to catch up with McGonagall. She led him to her office, collecting Luna on the way.

"Nice to see you again Harry," she said, her voice dreamy as ever.

He shot her a look, exasperated and confused at the same time. Luna just smiled blankly at him as they climbed the spiral staircase.

"Potter, I'll give this back to you, you probably know best how to work it." McGonagall said, handing the Marauder's Map to Harry.

"How-"

"You're son gave it to me last night. Potter, tell me what you were doing here and then I will explain myself to you."

"Right, well. At the beginning of September, on the Platform…you know the mind connection I had with Voldemort?"

Both women nodded, Luna smiling serenely.

"Well, I think it opened up again. On the Platform my scar hurt in the same way it did when Voldemort was alive, I couldn't make sense of it. And then, a few weeks ago it happened again. I had a…'vision'? Albus and James were there too. We each saw, I think, the others disappearing and by Voldemort's hand. When I tried to tell Ginny, she knocked me out, and locked me up in some Psych-lab. I got out, obviously, but one of the medics managed to drug me with a tranquilizer. I woke up in a muggle house somewhere in Canada, the family there said they found me unconscious on the lawn and that I'd been asleep for a few days. Anyway I convinced them I was fine and Apparated back to Hogsmeade and got into Hogwarts through one of the secret passageways. Minerva, tell me what's happened to my sons."

"This begins with the girl you saw lying in the hospital wing. Her name is Alexandra Neal and she has some sort of power to see the future. She fell unconscious about a week before your 'vision.' When Albus and his friend went to see her, she showed him something. From what I can guess, she created the vision you had using the old connection you had with the Dark Lord. She showed you some prelude to the event of your sons disappearing, I believe. She just woke up tonight, some few minutes after I discovered, through that map, that your sons were no longer in the school. She told me, 'Save Harry Potter.'"

"Harry, do you think Voldemort is somehow alive and after you, that he is getting to you through your sons?" Luna inquired.

"Voldemort is dead" Harry said fiercely, "There is _no_ way he could have survived again."

Luna moved back a step, one eyebrow raised. Harry grimaced, touching his forehead absently.

"So what exactly did that girl say?" he asked.

"I don't know, she fainted before she could tell me more. I'm sure Poppy could wake her for us if we asked her to. You two go ahead…"

Harry and Luna left the office, walking in silence to the hospital wing.

* * * *

"I can't believe none of you realized before! Tromedlov; weird name either way! You spell it backwards you get Voldemort! How could you _miss _that?!?! Marvin for Marvolo and Bella for Bellatrix!" Alex shouted.

"You're saying these kids have been running around the school with a cover that flimsy and we're just figuring it out now? You've been with them all year Minerva!"

"Well, I'm sorry Potter that my super sleuth skills seem to have faded over time! You-"

"Not helping," Luna broke in, "Go on Alex."

"I don't know where they are, all I could see was a really messy room; boxes everywhere and broken glass and stuff."

She dropped her head to her hands and her voice was muffled as she continued, "James is with them under the Imperious Curse. Erik is a ferret right now, in a wire cage and they keep torturing him! But Albus is the worst. They shrunk him, he's about three inches tall and they put him in this…box. It's pretty, made of gold with diamonds and emeralds on it but its dark in there; it's doing things to him. You have to find him! It's going to kill him!"

McGonagall took charge instantly, "Luna and I will start a school-wide search with all the teachers and ghosts. Potter, you and anyone you invite can search the grounds and the forest. This isn't just about saving three lives, hurry!"

The adults raced out of the room, leaving her lone. Alex slipped off the bed and tiptoed to the door, making sure the coast was clear.

She didn't have an immediate destination; all she knew was that when she'd tried to see the cluttered room all she saw was a blank wall.

Maybe…no, if Albus' map had been able to show them the Headmistress would have found them already.

She left anyway, hoping she'd recognize something.

* * *

**This is all I got for now. **

**Reviews would help the lift crushing weight of my next statement?  
**

**I have bad news:  
**

_**Due to unfair regulations and restrictions now placed upon my computer, updating may in fact take years.**_

_** I certainly hope this is a far-fetched idea but from this day on, my computer access is limited to two hours daily, homework coming first, recreation with the left-over time. **_

_**My apologies. **_

_**I shall be using every computer I can to update, carrying my USB stick around because I am just as much in love with my stories as you hopefully are.**_

_**Till…later,**_

_**Yami**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Guess I was wrong about not updating for a while, eh?**_

_**Anyway...this is the last chapter! Ya-hoo, right? **_

_**The next 'chapter' will be like the epilogue, 'kay? **_

_**Warning:**_

_**Character torture and...  
**_

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

"Hello little Albus, how are we enjoying our box?"

He stared at her uncomprehendingly, blinking slowly, his mouth hanging open slightly.  
"Good, I knew you'd enjoy this." Bella closed the lid of the box and insanity returned.

He got up slowly, looking around cautiously. Two figures were visible in the distance, he started backing up but they kept getting closer. They had pale white skin and looked amazingly like Alex and Erik; they smiled at him, revealing fangs.

"No…"

"Care to stay the night, Al?" The girl asked.

"We don't bite…much." The boy added.

Albus ran; he didn't want this again and he screamed it as he ran.

He suddenly hit something solid and fell over. He looked up, it was a brick wall, just a plain brick wall about four feet long and six high in the middle of a field. How'd he get here? I didn't matter, he quickly checked behind him. The Alex/Erik look-a-likes were gone.

He got slowly to his knees, looking around again. The field was surrounded by a forest on all sides; it looked a lot like the area his family had gone camping in three years ago, except for the wall which was fading. This was either a good sign, or a really bad sign.

"Albus? What are you doing out here?"

"Mom?"

Ginny stood a few feet away and was coming closer. She looked exactly as he remembered her, the haze retreating from his tortured mind. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mom! I missed you! It was horrible, the twins locked me in…You're not my mom."

"What are to talking about? Of course I am. Albus come here."

"No! You're not my mom! You're a lie, the box made you to hurt me!"

"Box? What box, Al? We're camping remember? You and me and your Dad and brother and sister, right?"

"Dad never went on that trip! He was fighting Dark wizards like you!"

"Oh how clever, tricking me like that. You know what this means, boy?" The illusion was changing, becoming someone or something else, "It means more pain, more hurt. And for being such a bad boy and talking back to your mother I'm taking away _all_ your sleeping privileges."

He didn't stay to see what the thing had turned in to, he ran again, looking for any place to get away, away from the nightmares and away from himself.

"You can run, human, but you can't escape!"

* * * *

"Two days and we still can't find them!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, McGonagall and all the Hogwarts staff were squished into the Headmistress's office arguing.

"If they are in the castle, and that psychic said they were, _why _can't we see them on the Map? Why can't we find them?"

"Harry! I've just thought- The one place that doesn't show up on the Map! The Room of Requirement, remember?"

"I didn't think it survived that Fiend-fyre! That would be the perfect place! Let's go, hurry!"

They raced in single file through the crowds of students, leaving confusion in their wake as they ran to the seventh floor. Alex was there already, sitting against the wall.

"You knew where they were?"

"I tried to tell you, but every time I did you threw me out. Besides it wouldn't have made a difference. You won't be able to get in until they let you."

"No!" Harry shouted.

He began pounding on the wall, simultaneously throwing spells at it. Students passing in the halls shot him strange looks that he ignored.

His kids were on the other side of that wall and he couldn't save them!

McGonagall and the others started ushering students along, roping off the corridor. Ginny was crying again, wanting as desperately as Harry to save her sons but instead she leaned into the wall, arms wrapped around herself. Ron and Hermione tried to stop Harry, already his knuckles were bleeding but it was Alex who got to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, the highest she could reach, and said to him, "It's only giving them satisfaction Mr. Potter. Your pain is their motivation and the less you show the less they'll hurt my friends."

He laid his head against the wall in defeat.

When Voldemort had been alive, he'd done everything he could to protect those he'd cared about so why, he asked himself, why had he had children?

Because, "Voldemort is supposed to be dead….why have these kids taken his name. Why are they doing this?"

Suddenly the wall disappeared and Harry and Alex fell through. As soon as they were clear the wall resealed itself, trapping them inside…and the others outside.

"Harry Potter! It's so nice of you to drop in."

He stood up, pulling Alex with him. He glared at the twins, waiting for them to talk.

Marvin sat at a dilapidated desk and folded his hands diplomatically, "So, you'd like an introduction?"

Neither Harry nor Alex moved and so he continued cheerfully, "Well then! I'm Marvin and this is my sister, Bella. Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange were our parents."

"That's impossible! Voldemort died nineteen years ago, you two are only eleven! They may not teach math here but even then-"

"It's because, you ignorant fool, of a spell, an immensely difficult and complex spell that our father created!" Bella interrupted heatedly.

Marvin continued, "Why should the rest of the world live only in terror and not be subjected to Father's rule when he was here? There was _no_ reason. So Lord Voldemort created a spell that would duplicate a person's mindset and allow them to be placed inside another person or object. Kind of like a Horcrux, hmm? So Voldemort isn't technically our father…"

"So…you two…are…"

Bella laughed high and insane, "Of course, Harry Potter! Practically reincarnated versions of you mortal enemies! How does it feel?"

"My point, again, is that Voldemort died nineteen years ago, how can you two be only eleven now?"

"Simple, Harry Potter," Marvin said, standing and laying a hand on his sister's shoulder, pulling her back, "For ten years we remained waiting. Ten years after our creation, duplication, whichever you want to call it, we finally found our hosts. Two children, one boy and one girl who turned out to be twins, were abandoned in the place of our hiding. So we took them and waited eleven more years for our revenge. You see? This isn't just about controlling the world like our father wanted; it's about destroying you for what you did to him!"

"And Marvin came up with the _best_ plan!" Bella cried, practically jumping up and down in some feeling of euphoria, "What would be the best way to get revenge? He got the idea from the _love_ shown to us by the woman who raised our bodies: we'll go after his kids! His wife! Everyone he cares about!"

"So we did and, as we talk, your children, your wife…they suffer! Ginny Potter fears both for your sanity and for what will happen to you now. Albus has been driven mad, helped along by his dear brother," he pointed to the motionless James in the corner, "who suffers internally, convinced he's all alone. Your daughter…_has_ been left alone. She hears that her brothers are missing and then her parents leave her at the neighbours! How's she feeling Harry Potter, do you think? Especially when she learns her father will never come home?"

"You're sick!"

"Thank you." The twins said simultaneously.

"Erik!" Alex cried, noticing a small cage with a little blue-ish ferret in it.

"Oh, you can have him back," Marvin picked the cage up, sliding the door open carefully, "We just didn't want him ruining the surprise."

Erik scampered over to Alex and climbed onto her shoulder, not bothering or too shaken to turn human.

"Oh! Brother, we never told them how the Box works!"

"Box? What box?"

Alex answered, "Remember, I told you they had Albus in a magic Box. It's taking his worst memories and fears, horrible imaginings and darkest nightmares…and magnifying them. Driving him insane. No sleep, no rest, no nourishment, nothing but torture. Every minute we spend out here is an hour in there."

Harry grimaced as he thought of the pain his second son was experiencing. He calculated…

"Flipendo!" Harry cried, not bothering to use his wand but pointing with his hand.

There was a scream and Bella flew backwards, knocked unconscious as her head hit the dresser supporting a small golden box.

"Crucio!" Marvin shouted, pointing his wand calmly.

Harry keeled over, writhing on the floor, all thought neutralized.

Alex leaped forward, catching Marvin by surprise. They fell to the floor, magic abandoned in the close proximity. Alex had the upper hand, actually being the upper hand, but also having a stronger motivation than revenge. They each fought dirty, trying to pummel the other into submission.

Using the distraction, Harry was struggled to his feet, staring at James who was now free and looking around in confusion.

-

Erik watched in fear, too traumatized by everything down to him by the twin in his days of capture to be of much use. All he registered through the despair and fear was that Alex needed help; Bella was waking and Harry was still technically crippled. He ran to the wall Alex and Harry had fallen through, thinking only that he needed a door for humans.

An average sized door appeared in the wall and with difficulty he became human and opened it. He stumbled through, "They need help-"

A bolt of red energy suddenly struck his back,

"They aren't getting through that easily…not yet" a voice said from inside the Room.

Erik fell to the floor outside, Stunned, and the door he'd opened disappeared.

-

James took in the stunning scene before him slowly; his dad staring at him, a girl and boy locked in combat, another girl standing at the far wall also watching the scene.

"James! In the box, save your brother!" Harry called.

The girl not on the floor beating up the boy looked up angrily from the fight and whipped out her wand,

"Sectumsempra!"

She and Harry were immediately locked in a battle; the girl's skill almost equal to Harry's, both, it seemed, aiming to kill.

James looked around for the 'box.' _Which_ box? There were _hundreds_ of boxes stacked against the walls…oh.

The gold box on the dresser caught his eye and he knew which his father had meant.

He stepped around the two kids fighting on the ground and inched over to the dresser. Ducking away from one of the spells fired by the magically dueling pair he snatched the box and ran behind a broken bookshelf.

What was in here that could save his brother? He opened the box slowly, carefully.

At first there was darkness and then his brother, dressed oddly in a tight-fitting black shirt and jeans, became visible. He was stumbling around near the edge of the box, battling (and apparently losing) with invisible demons.

James gasped in horror, reaching into the box and scooping up his miniaturized sibling. He set Albus carefully on the floor of their secluded corner and immediately Albus returned to his original size and collapsed.

-

There was a scream and Alex was blasted backwards off the ground. Marvin staggered to his feet, wiping blood off his face with his sleeve and breathing hard. He assessed how his sister was doing and then looked around for James.

Noticing how he and the Box were gone, he looked for any spot they could be hiding. Dodging fatal spells fired by both combatants, he checked first behind the dresser, then the dilapidated bookcase.

He found James and Albus there, the first staring at Albus in shock and disbelief. He smiled and raised his wand, wondering which spell would cause the most pain to both his victim and Harry Potter.

There was thud behind him; he disregarded it as he chose the curse he'd enjoy most.

"Avada-"

Again Alex crashed into him as he aimed this time at James. They fell once more on top of one another as the room was lit briefly by a green light.

-

Harry and Bella were each distracted by the green light as it flashed, momentarily abandoning their duel.

Harry snapped out of it first.

"Finite!" He cried wondering if it would work.

Bella went limp and fell to the ground, blinking as if suddenly exposed to bright sunlight.

Harry left her and raced to the bookshelf, on the verge of a serious mental snap.

He forced himself to cast the canceling spell at Marvin, to the same effect as with his sister.

He made an effort to check Alex was okay before turning, inevitably, he didn't want to see, if either of his children had been hit by the killing curse.

James was quivering on his knees, good. Albus…wasn't moving.

Harry choked in fear as he knelt down and checked for his son's pulse.

There was none.

* * *

_**...death.**_

_**This may have been tragically short but really, they are in a small room, two little kids facing another little kid and a full-grown supposedly powerful wizard. Plus the other two damaged but useful kids on the 'good side.'**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**It's the end of the school year here, by the way. You know, so it makes sense? **_

**

* * *

After the Fact**

"NICK!!!"

They heard the shout, followed by laughter and pursuing footsteps.

News of the new ghost had traveled fast, but even faster still had the news that humming a certain song would cause-

"NICK!!!"

A pearly-translucent figure in a skin-tight shirt and loose jeans ran through the corner, covering his ears. He crashed straight into the older ghost, his sort-of adoptive father-figure at Hogwarts, Nearly Head-less Nick.

The knowledge that ghosts were solid to each other was almost as disturbing (in once sense) as learning how many kids at the school enjoyed torturing the newly-dead previous eleven year old.

Albus picked himself off the floor (sort of) and stood, floating an inch above the ground and hid behind Harry. The group of five boys stopped singing abruptly at the sight the Gryffindor ghost, Headmistress and the Potter parents, and ran back the way they came.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," Albus grinned, reaching out awkwardly as if to hug them.

Ginny did the same and Harry just tried and failed to smile

Nick pushed Albus along the hallway.

"Why don't you go find your friends while we talk about boring grown-up things?" he suggested dismally.

Albus rolled his eyes, "I'm not a kid, I know what you're talking about."

Bur he raced off anyway toward the Entrance Hall. He found them near the entrance doors, talking.

Erik had taken a potion made of Silverleaf Fig fruit and had recovered from _his_ traumatic experience, he still had received severe injuries and had spent many days in the Hospital Wing with the others, and many more days recovering from _that_.

The twins had indeed been freed of their possessing demons and their minds had regressed to those of infants, they were currently in St. Mungo's.

No sign of Marvin or Bella had even been sensed since Harry had extricated them from their bodies.

This is what Erik and Alex were talking about as Albus approached.

"Hey guys" he said cheerfully.

"Are you the only one happy about how things turned out?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Probably…" he answered, drawing the word out, "but you gotta admit, it's pretty cool going to your own funeral!"

"If you say so" Erik said as Alex countered, "You would know!"

There was a moment of laughter and the foreigner's hearts lifted a little.

"We'll see you next year?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Hey! Come visit me this summer!"

"If we're allowed," they laughed.


End file.
